This invention relates generally to statistical analysis and more particularly to improved methods of storing and analyzing statistics.
The generation and analysis of statistics is useful to track and test the performance of many processes. In certain systems, however, the amount of statistics needed becomes cumbersome in that the amount of time it takes to manipulate the data and the amount of memory needed to store the data increases. One particular application where this is true is in the generation, storage and manipulation of network statistics.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system of managing large amounts of statistical data.
The present invention provides for a statistics Cyclic Redundancy Check (CRC) wherein the statistics CRC is representative of the values contained within the statistics RAM. The statistics CRC is then used to reduce test vectors by allowing the validity of the statistics to be determined by reading this signature instead of reading all the individual statistics. The signature is regenerated for each complete pass of the statistics, and the contents of this register are only updated when the pass is complete.
These and other features of the invention that will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the invention, taken together with the accompanying drawings.